I'd Come For You
by hellfire95X
Summary: Based off song I'd Come For You by Nickleback. Hiei/Kagome songfic/one-shot.


I'd Come For You

Pairings: Hiei/Kagome

Type: One-shot

Based off the song 'I'd Come For You' from Nickleback's new album Dark Horse.

_Just one more moment, thats all thats needed.  
Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading.  
Please don__'__t dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it._

She was always there for him, and he would always respect her, even if he didn't say it aloud. She was always there healing him, his body, his mind and his soul. He knew he should have never said what he said, but they argued too much and things came out the wrong way.

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground.  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up, forgive me now.  
Everyday I spend away, my soul's inside out.  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow_.

He should have told her how much he appreciated her instead of blowing up like he did. Telling her she meant nothing to him, letting her heart fall to the floor in broken pieces. Each passing second was hard. Hard to breath, think, listen it was turning him inside out but he'd never voice that aloud.

_B__y now you know that I'd come for you,  
Noone but you.  
Yes I'd come for you,  
but only if you told me to.  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie, it's true.  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'll always come for you._

He did everything he could for her, in his own way. He didn't have to be praised, seeing the smile on her face was good enough for him. He'd protect her, lie to his 'friends' (or co-workers) and even Kurama just to see her. But he would only do it if she asked him to. He wanted to spend his life with her, feelings he wanted to push aside but couldn't.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing.  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing.  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in,  
To see the side of me that noone does or ever will.  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now, this I vow_

By now you know that I'd come for you,  
Noone but you, yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to.  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie, it's true.  
Give my life for you  
You know I'll always come for you.  
You know I'll always come for you.

At first he thought he had tied his headband too tight around his head. He couldn't see what made her so special. Her miko powers, her acceptance, or just her physical appearance? He knew it was all three, she had seen a side of him not even Yukina had ever seen. She was just as important and he would have the Jagan replanted if anything had ever happened top her like Yukina. He promised this upon himself.

_No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

Yes I'd come for you, noone but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to.

And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie, it's true.  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'll always come for you.

He would love her, as long as he lived. He would push away any danger or other men that came near her. So he apologized, one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

_No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.  
I'd crawl across this world for you,  
Do anything you want me to,  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.  
You know I'll always come for you,  
You know I'll always come for you_

She was Kagome the Shikon no miko, he, Hiei the imiko. Two separate beings, both sworn to kill each other. Yet they loved and made a vow. They promised no matter what that they'd always be they're for each other.

&*86%4

I really enjoyed writing song fics but this is my first one. I found Hiei worked perfectly for this song and who better to go with him then Kagome! But if Hiei thoughts sound occ then tell me. I had to fit them like that and I didn't want to change it. I was gonna write 'they promised no matter what that they'd always come for each other' for the last line instead; when I told my friend she said "stop being a perv". I wasn't trying to be a perv, but to her I am. I like this better.

Reviews are always loved! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks to everyone who does.


End file.
